Scoutmaster Lazlo
by Ghost Peacock
Summary: Lazlo and Patsy, now the Scoutmasters of the childhood camps, think about their old friends. Sorta fluffy, sorta not. R&R.


**Scout Master Lazlo_  
_**

_By Franki Lew_

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** childhood

**Summary:** Years after Scout Master Lumpus was arrested after posing as a Scoutmaster, Lazlo and Patsy have grown up and are the Scout Masters of their childhood camps, Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats. They watch as their campers interact and think back on good times.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lazlo, Patsy, Camp Kidney and the county of Prickly Pines or the universe in which Camp Lazlo takes place. It belongs to Cartoon Network and more respectively Joe Murry.

**Forward:** I realized that I have a soft spot in me for cartoon couples, and after re-watching a bit of Camp Lazlo, I just had to get my creative juices flowing for Lazlo and Patsy. Becuase a simple fandom search of this show indicates that this isn't the fan-fav pairing, I'll just say look elsewhere is you really can't stand it.

This story is bound to have a couple spelling/grammar errors and will have no sequel. Don't ask me for one. **  
**

* * *

"Hey!" the dejected lion cub yelled at the Squirrel Scout up in the tree, "that's _our_ tree!"

The Squirrel Scout flipped her yellow hair to the side and snooted. "Na-uh! This tree is clearly property of Acorn Flats, _Bean _Scout!" she sneered in that infuriating pronunciation of the word "bean".

"If you don't get out of our tree," yelled the cub, "then I'll have to get Scoutmaster Lazlo on you!"

"No you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't."

"Yes I will! Watch me!" Then the lion cub yelled at the top of his voice. "Scoutmaster Lazlo!"

Within seconds, a loud, gibberish "ook-ing" was heard throughout the camp. Swinging in on a branch that appeared out of nowhere was a red-haired spider monkey in a Scoutmaster's uniform. He smiled his usual smile with that big, banana shaped mouth of his.

"Hello Martin! What seems to be the problem here?" the monkey asked his scout.

"She said this tree is Acorn Flat's tree but it clearly is our tree Scoutmaster Lazlo!" said the lion cub.

Every scout in Camp Kidney followed Scoutmaster Lazlo's lead. He was by far the greatest Bean scout to ever exist and was the best part about coming to summer camp every year. If they ever had a problem, they found him. However Lazlo was also not the type to pick fights. He believed in the spirit of cooperation and compromise. "Alrighty then, why don't we share the tree? I think it has to be the greatest in Prickly Pines, don't you think? Both Bean Scouts and Squirrel scouts can share it!"

The little duck girl in the tree humphed in Lazlo's decision. "I don't need to listen to you! If I say it's a Squirrel Scout tree then it's a Squirrel Scout tree!"

Just then a new speaker interrupted. "Lily!" It was Miss Patsy Smiles, the mongoose Head mother of Acorn Flats. "Get down here and listen to Mr. Lazlo right now!"

The Squirrel Scout was in no place to argue with her tooth-and-nail but together Scoutmistress. He hopped down from the tree to Miss Patsy where she took her and the Bean scout by the arms. "Now both of you join the other scouts and let's stop this arguing over a tree. It doesn't matter anyway."

"That's the spirit Pats," Lazlo said to his fellow camp councilor.

Patsy lead the two off to join their respective camp teams who were at this time playing a game of tug-o-war over a big mud puddle. It was the get together the campers had at least every summer between their camps.

Patsy and Lazlo watched the kids by a fence making sure they played fair and kept them in line.

"Ya' know, I was sure once we started this whole ho-down every year that all the campers would get along," Lazlo said to Patsy.

"Really? I knew it was hopeless no matter what we did," Pasty said. "I mean, come on Lazlo, how many times did our camps butt heads when we were their age?"

"But we never had any annual parties. I just thought that maybe some interaction would make the campers mature a bit more."

Patsy shrugged and leaned up against the fence. Periodically she'd glance at the tree the campers were fighting for, to distracted to notice her campers.

"No biting, remember Melvin!" Lazlo called to one of his scouts when he saw the porcupine boy act up. "Patsy, aren't you paying any attention?"

The mongoose was snapped out of her trance. "Wha? Oh, sorry Lazlo…"

"What were you looking at?"

"Oh, I wasn't looking at anything. I was thinking of something," said Patsy. "Talking about old times just makes me think of our friends. Where do you think they are?"

Lazlo clenched both fists and his tail. His greatest memories at Camp Kidney always included his friends. He missed them more then anything else in Leaky Lake. As most people experience you rarely ever see your old camp after you grow up and have a life of your own. Lazlo was lucky, or in his mind anyway, that news of hiring a new Scoutmaster had reached him all the way over in Brazil otherwise he'd have probably taken up a job at his parents fruit company instead. He hadn't heard from any of his fellow campers since he graduated from the Bean scouts. Somewhat anyway. Apparently one of Sampson's daughters attended Patsy's camp, but that was as close as it got.

His closest friends in particular, Raj and Clam, lived farther away then he did. Even if they were close to him, there was no way they would come to Camp Kidney again out of interest.

Patsy was the only old friend he had. When he took up the job and was acquainted with the new Head Mother of Acorn Flats he was shocked to find it was someone he recognized. Quicker then they ever did as children, they initialized a good friendship with it's own share of benefits, but that was another story. She didn't waste any time telling him about how much she missed her friends either.

"Lazlo?" she asked, "you okay?"

Lazlo stared off into space before a bright idea popped in his head. "Yukah! Y'know, we don't have a lot going on in the school year do we?"

Patsy thought about it. The camps weren't open but they did have occasional service or attraction during the school year for locals. Any free time they had usually went towards a part-time job they had. "Yeah?"

"…and so far the only new program we've created has been this party."

"Can you get to it already?" asked Patsy, a bit annoyed.

"What if we sent out an invitation to the old members? Something like "Bean and Squirrel Scout reunion?" huh? Especially if we allow all ages, so many formers scouts will have to come. Maybe even our friends! What do you think about it?" Lazlo said opting the idea to his partner.

Patsy put a hand to her mouth. "How come I never thought about that before? I mean, I've heard of camps doing that, but I just never put two and two together. Oh, Lazlo you're a genius!"

Patsy threw her arms around the monkey and kissed him on the check.

Lazlo flicked his tail about in attraction, putting his arms around her. Now that he was older, he responded to Patsy's devious flirtations in a much more open, consensual light.

"I guess you could say that," he said.

"Miss Patsy!" a younger voice squeaked. The Scoutmasters let go of one another and realized that all the while they were talking they had ignored the campers. One of the Beans scouts had picked up a snake and was using it to frighten the girls who responded by pummeling the boys that weren't involved into the mud.

Embarrassed, Lazlo and Patsy looked at each other expectantly. Taking out his whistle and bowing at Patsy, Lazlo motioned the mongoose in the direction of the brawl.

"After you?"


End file.
